Conventional techniques for arbitrating control access to a shared resource among multiple client applications typically rely on a first come first served priority system. Only one client application is provided with exclusive control access to the shared resource at a time. Granting exclusive control access to one client application at a time prevents such things as the shared resource simultaneously receiving conflicting commands. However, the remaining client applications seeking access to the shared resource must wait until that client application relinquishes control of the shared resource.